


A Hefty Stretch

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [16]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, Malcolm Bright is a Size Queen, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Malcolm Bright, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm has a package waiting for him.---Day 16: Toys
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	A Hefty Stretch

Malcolm knows he’s getting twitchy when Gil gives him an odd look. Usually, if he’s getting distracted during a brutal case like this one, it’s because of a flashback or some dilemma related to his father, so he’s sure that’s what’s coursing through Gil’s mind right now. He waves him off.

His phone burns a hole in his pocket. 

He’s got a package waiting for him at home. 

“You okay?” Dani murmurs as he walks past her to look at something.

“Never better,” he says, because he’s pretty sure he’s looking at a hidden security camera right now that will solve their case before lunch, which means he can go home earlier than anticipated today. 

He can’t wait. 

Not for the first time, Malcolm finds himself relieved he has the building to himself despite his mother’s countless threats to install something downstairs. The package waiting for him is not exactly the most subtle thing he’s ever received. 

Oh, there’s no blatant writing across the side. No awkwardly named sex shop on the address label. It still doesn’t matter. Basically, it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to guess there’s a hunk of dick-shaped silicone in what is quite obviously a dick-shaped box. 

Malcolm hums as he picks it up. It’s got a good weight to it. He bites his lip just thinking about how it will feel inside of him. Thick and long and heavy, stretching him wider than he’s ever been stretched before, brushing past the depths any of his current toys can graze. 

(There’s very little he enjoys more than solving a good case. Catching a killer. Working beside Gil and Dani and JT and Edrisa.

He most definitely does _not_ regret coming home early today.)

Carely slicing along the seam of the box hidden beneath packing tape, Malcolm pulls the flaps open. There, nestled between thick bubble wrap and tissue paper, a folded order slip tucked beside it, is the newest addition to his toybox. It’s a dildo. There are no slots for a vibrating mechanism, no bells or whistles. Just a hefty silicone cock that already has him salivating.

He pulls it out. Though not as heavy as the box was itself, it’s pretty close. When he wraps his hand around the dark purple shaft, his fingertips are just shy of meeting his thumb. He swallows, feeling his cock twitch. This toy is the biggest he has. The biggest and thickest thing he’s ever bought, let alone had inside of him. 

Or, it will be. 

Malcolm discards the packaging and gives the toy a thorough wash. Usually, he’d boil it first, sanitize it as best he can before using it, but he can’t bring himself to wait for the water to come to temperature, for the actual process, for the time it takes for silicone that thick to cool to a manageable feel. 

He sets it on his nightstand with one last lingering touch. He pulls out his bottle of lube and places it right next to it. 

He strips until he’s bare and shivering with the anticipation. The towel he sets down on the bed is soft on his knees. The lube is cold on his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it up before angling his arm behind him and brushing up against the furled muscle between his cheeks. 

The first touch makes him moan. With shaking fingers, he rummages through the nightstand drawer for his cock ring, knowing this will be over all too soon if he doesn’t use it. He has no doubt he’ll work himself through at least two orgasms just trying to get his hole ready for his newest acquisition otherwise. 

Malcolm slicks his fingers again and sinks a fingertip in this time. He shudders. Quickly enough, a fingertip becomes a finger becomes two and then three. Three of his fingers is nothing new. Four is a slight stretch but nothing too notable. He still takes his time with that fourth finger, however.

The loft is filled with the soft schlick of three lubed fingers thrusting into his grasping hole. 

His head falls. His breath hitches. His legs already burn. He finally adds his fourth finger. It feels so _good_. 

At this point, he could take any of the toys still in his chest of toys without a problem. 

But that’s not what he wants. Malcolm glances over at the dildo on the nightstand and licks his lips. Ignoring his flushed cock, he squeezes his eyes shut and works on relaxing around four fingers. He thrusts them. Crooks them. Scissors. He could come just from this, but he won’t. Refuses to.

With a deep breath, Malcolm tucks his thumb and sinks down onto his hand. The widest part makes him keen. It doesn’t hurt, though, so he eases down more.

Until his hole is twitching around his wrist. 

Two shallow thrusts later, his impatience hits a peak, and he carefully pulls out, gasping as his loose hole clenches wetly around nothing. The dildo nearly slips out of his slick hand. He pours a little more lube into his hand and strokes the shaft with a reverence. Even with the stretching, he’s going to feel this. He’ll feel it in a moment, in an hour, quite possibly tomorrow if he works himself hard enough. He positions it behind him and takes a deep breath. 

The blunt head presses against his hole, not wanting to slip in at first. His rim flutters against it as he bears down. When the tip finally does go in, several inches come along with it, and he can’t help but release a short scream, his legs trembling, his muscles clamping down on the silicone. 

_God. Fuck._

Malcolm brushes his hair back and swallows. He raises his hips an inch, slowly lowers himself again. It takes time. He feels so full, like it’s too much, like he’s going to tear himself apart, but it’s a good ache. A satisfying stretch. 

When he finally bottoms out, it’s with a sob. He sits there for what feels like forever, his hole twitching periodically, his neglected cock flushed and leaking. The silicone is pressing against his prostate, and he’s not convinced he won’t come like this despite the cock ring. Carefully, he rises. He shivers at the empty feeling the dildo leaves in its wake. Rocking his hips down makes him gasp and claw at the sheets. He feels like he’s being hollowed out. 

Scrabbling at the cock ring, Malcolm pulls it off, knowing this won’t last long at all, but he’s beginning to think he’ll go insane if he drags this out today. He lets the dildo slip a few inches out and then fills himself up again.

And _immediately_ comes on the sheets in front of him with a full-body shudder, babbling and crying from how overwhelmed he is. 

(He can’t wait to use his new toy again.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
